


See You At The Crossroads

by MedHeadsUnite



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite
Summary: Post 5.09, Natalie finds herself out of sorts, needing to work through the aftermath.But a lot more might come to the surface. How will she grow from this?
Relationships: Natalie Manning & Owen Manning, Will Halstead/Natalie Manning
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

She finally understood how he felt.

But in the moments after the rejection, she looked back on her life up to that point.

She'd been running too long, avoiding dealing with the pain. She'd become an expert at compartmentalizing.

But she couldn't do that anymore.

So she called her mother, and Carol booked the next flight out.

So for three weeks, Natalie focused on self-care.

Therapy, workouts, conversations about life with her mother.

Then, early one morning, a text from Lou, "Transferred points, come check in with me."

So she'd packed a bag, and after saying goodbye to Owen and Carol, who'd be staying behind to watch her grandson, Nat hopped on a flight.

Homeward bound.


	2. A Homecoming Hallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise cameo, to make you smile.
> 
> Welcome to the beginning of the process, Nat.

It had been the red eye, and Lou had sent enough points for a first class seat. Natalie wiped out, passing out immediately after buckling up.

She awoke abruptly with about thirty minutes remaining in the flight to Seattle, blinking a bit.

"Of course," she grumbled, "either the universe hates me, or you're the Captain coming to lecture me."

Clarke shook his head, "I'm actually connecting to another flight, headed somewhere international. Do I want to ask?"

"Probably not, but you'd be the one who understands," she shrugs, "so I might as well. We were about to get married, and well, an FBI investigation he got roped into going undercover for went south-- that would eventually lead to a near fatal accident where I was thrown from his car, suffered a massive TBI, and dated someone else who wasn't him. Turns out this guy had a host of personality disorders that I completely did not see. But, that's not it, in the middle of all that, I regained my memory from the night of the accident. I went to talk to him about it, and.. well, I don't blame him for not taking me back, when I broke up with Phillip, I kind of told him to get out of my life. I didn't mean it, but I was frustrated with everything, not having a huge chunk of my memory got to me after a while, and I..." she huffs, "I haven't been dealing with any of the trauma at all. Jeff's death in Afghanistan set off a chain reaction. I guess I just really became a great compartmentalizer."

"You're a human being Nat. Owen became the most important thing in your life. I know he's up there proud of you though, he always cared," Clarke tells her, a sad look in his eye.

"We all make mistakes, but you have to know," she whispered.

"It did look and sound God awful, didn't it?" he shakes his head, "I- should- I shouldn't have said anything to him, or to you, I don't blame you for feeling disrespected."

"You don't get it," She laughs loudly, "I wasn't healing at all, so obviously I was attracting who I was: battered, bruised and broken. Will deciding to walk away at least helped me in that regard. But I was being sincere: Neither one of you needed to save me, you couldn't. I appreciate that you wanted to, but it's not just being able, I had to want to get the help I kept mentioning."

"Of all the things to wake you up," Clarke whispers, "I just wish it didn't have to come to that."

"This version of me has to do a lot of work to become worthy of a love like that again Jeff, but thank you for seeing my worth when I couldn't," she squeezed his hand in appreciation.

"I regret nothing," he nods back, completely understanding where Natalie was coming from.

"Flight attendants, prepare for landing."

"Still have a rough time with landings?" he laughs.

She turns red as she realizes she's holding his hand in a vice grip, "Sorry."

"No, don't let go," he shakes his head.

She doesn't.

She got her sign from the universe that she was on the right path, and as she grabbed her bags, and walked off the plane, she exhaled. Now? To meet up with her father.


	3. Father Daughter Moments (and Family Time Too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie's back in her childhood home with the first man she ever loved, and somewhat deep heart to hearts are had over a hearty breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration struck, and you know me by now. When it does that, I write.
> 
> And also, it's because I have a lot of conflicting feelings about 5.09-- THAT ENDING! 
> 
> possible Extended Scene coming up for this chapter too, not bad for just letting my brain travel to far off lands, huh?

"Wait!" Lou blinked, 'You were sitting next to your ex? That's- that's agonizingly awkward," Lou cringes.

"Yeah, that's an understatement," she laughs.

"Be honest with me, ever since you found out about his death, what's been going on with you?"

"I learned to compartmentalize from somewhere, O Ye Mighty King of Bottling things up," she retorts with a smirk.

Lou waves his fork at her warningly, "I don't care how old you are!"

"I concede!" she shudders with a giggle, "Besides, you rarely ever took the belt to me, I was your favorite."

"Please," LJ mutters, "You're always the favorite, that hasn't changed. You ready Pop?"

"Give me half an hour, my appointments aren't until two," he smiles.

"Fair enough," the younger Conte laughs, "Hey."

"Hi," Natalie sighed, "I'll be okay you know."

"I know, but you should take my car and get out of here for a while," he smiles, "and no, it's the Camry."

"Damn!" Nat laughs, "and here I thought you were going to let me drive the Mustang for once."

"Don't think we forgot about you crashing his Camaro," Lou laughs.

"Ky's got it," he smiles, "I don't mind though."

"Is she at your place?" Natalie was already texting her sister in law.

"Yes, the kids are off this week, we wanted them to be around to spend time with you. I know you miss Owen."

She grins, "Thanks for the reminder. I have to call Mom tonight."

"Anytime," he nods.

Lou stands up at the same time as they do, "I love you, never forget that."

She looks her father in the eyes, "I love you too."

He kisses her on the forehead, and they walk out, Lou locking up.

They took off first, Natalie mounting her phone and starting the directions to her brother's place.

Kyla Rollins-Conte frowned, "Louis James Conte the Third," she frowns, "You don't answer the door without me present!"

"I saw who it was Momma, look!" the four year old beamed.

"Nat," she laughs.

"Hey," Natalie picks up her nephew, "Your mom's right. It was me this time, but we have those rules in place to keep you safe buddy."

"I know," he smiles, "But I saw you when I was looking out the window."

"I know," she beams, "But it's not always going to be me sweetheart."

"Hi," Kyla laughs, embracing the brunette.

"Hey yourself," the pediatrician laughs, returning the embrace.

Katie peeks out, "Hey! I thought I heard you out here!"

"I still can't believe you're almost ten," Natalie shakes her head, "Come here you!"

Katie embraces her aunt, "I missed you more than you know Aunt Natalie."

"Oh honey, I missed you too," Natalie whispers, "I have to do better about coming home more often."

"Especially with gramps going through everything. I swear, if three out of the six of you weren't in healthcare, Grams probably would've called on Helen to help and stayed here."

"Heh! Knowing Mom, you're spot on about that, I'm very lucky to have them both, and so is your cousin, couldn't have asked for better role models for him," she smiles.

"It was an absolute pleasure to meet her," Katie agrees. Katie was Kyla and LJ's eldest child, and like her parents, who were a CT surgeon and a nurse practitioner, she was as smart as a whip.

"She says hello," Natalie laughs.

Katie composes a text, "Ms. Manning, I hope you're doing fantastically. Do tell my cousin I'll be in touch soon? I miss Champ!" she also attaches a picture of herself, smiling brightly.

The reply comes in immediately, a photo of a grinning Owen and Carol attached, "It's always a pleasure my dear! Guess who says hello?"

"I love you all so much," Natalie replies, "We'll call soon."

"We look forward to it," Helen's reply pops up, "Until then."

Katie yawns, "I am so glad I get to sleep in."

"We're having breakfast delivered, you go ahead and go back to sleep and I'll send Aunt Natalie in to get you when it comes okay?" Kyla smiles.

"Thank you," Katie throws up a peace sign over her shoulder.

"No wonder she's exhausted," Natalie muses, "Is that why you pulled her out of mainstream school?"

"For now, we'll send her back to regular school when she's in her sophomore year of high school. Nat, I'm raising a future Nobel Prize winner!"

"I knew I was holding greatness in my arms when I met her," Natalie agreed, "I can't wait to show them the picture of Jeff holding her," she laughs loudly, "He looked like a grizzly holding his cub. She was so tiny!"

"And the look in his eyes," she sighs, "I know losing him that way was heartbreaking."

"I shut myself off in certain ways after I got that call," she admits, "It's why things fell apart with Will. I-- I was so horrible to him Ky, I don't blame him for walking away at all."

"Admittance is always the first step Nat, that's a huge step," Kyla sits down next to her, wrapping her arms around the saddened brunette.

"It's about time I stopped living in denial. The reality was, I think it happened because I knew I had to focus on Owen. But I can't neglect myself anymore, it's not healthy."

"No, but at least that's being acknowledged now," Kyla reminds her with a grin.

Natalie chuckles, "Better late than never."

Kyla grabs her phone, "Food's here,"

"I'll go get her," she nods.

She walks down the hall to Katie's bedroom, "Kate? Hey, breakfast is here, is your brother with you?"

"Yeah, we're here," Katie calls back, "we'll be out in a minute, okay?"

"Okay, we'll be at the table."

A few minutes later, the kids join them, "L3" as Natalie likes to lovingly call her nephew, in his chair.

"I feel like I can fly up here," he giggles.

Natalie's laughing too, "Hey, I have an important question, are you doing okay?"

He was a bit underweight for his age, hence the booster chair, "My stomach is fine, the last check up was clear. I promise to let you know if something's wrong."

"Good, I'll be here for a while, so if anything starts causing discomfort, it's okay to tell someone," she smiles at him.

Kyla agrees, "Do we remember what Auntie Nat does?"

"Yes, she's a doctor like daddy, but she works with kids, I believe the term is, pediatrician?"

"You're raising geniuses," Natalie grins, "Yes, I went to medical school to study pediatric medicine, I shouldn't be surprised he remembers, my brother was razor sharp too."

"Still is as smart as a whip, it's where they get it from, I give them the balance with all the culture," Kyla grins.

"Music!" Louie beams, "We like trivia, and our favorite category always seems to be music."

"You know I grew up playing the violin?" Natalie beams, "I wanted to be a violinist, but I needed a back up plan according to Grandpa, so I went to medical school."

"I still--" Katie wipes her face, trying not to howl with laughter, "That's such an interesting turn, I mean with your background you could've done anything you wanted, but med school?"

"It's a long story, but to summarize? It all started with volunteering," she laughs.

"I remember this story. community service led to volunteering at KC Med, and you fell in love," Kyla nods.

"It was where," Natalie clears her throat, "It was where we met, I honestly thought Cade was the one, but then a few years later, I was visiting my brother in Chicago and met Jeff. LJ was studying at Rush. I'm so glad I went to visit, because."

"No Uncle Jeff, no Champ," Katie whispers softly, a thoughtful and pensive look in her eyes.

"I'll always be thankful. He didn't really want to leave us," she sighs.

"Hey," Louie whispers, "If it doesn't help to talk about it..."

"No buddy, I think I need to," Natalie takes his hand, Kyla taking her free one, "Uncle Jeff was a hero. He was in the Army when it happened. He was protecting all of us."

"He really is a hero," Katie nods, "But, all the same, I'd bring him back if I could. I know how hard it was for you."

"I don't think it'll ever get easy Kate," Kyla whispers.

"No, it won't," Natalie finally admits, exhaling sharply.

Leave it to her family to provide the space where she felt safest. Natalie chokes up, "If anything, I'd want him back for Owen's sake. Ever since he passed, I haven't had the best luck, but that's because I kept it bottled up."

Louie sighed, "I don't like seeing you so sad."

"I appreciate you letting me talk about it," she whispers, leaning over to kiss her nephew on the cheek.


	4. Mother/Son, Mother/Daughter, Sister/Brother.

"Owen!" Natalie beams, "Hey!"

"I miss you a lot Mommy, are you all right?"

"I'm working things out, but for now you get one on one time with Grams."

"I-," the younger Manning sighs, "As much as I value that, I miss you too you know."

"I know, but I needed to take some me time," she smiles, "I just want you to know it's okay to do that."

He smiles, "I'll see you soon."

"Hey Mom," Natalie smiles, "Thank you."

"Helen and I have things here, you just take care of yourself."

"For once, I," she pinches the bridge of her nose, grateful that the family matriarch can't see her.

"Breathe, take a deep breath," she hears her mother whisper.

"After everything I've been through, is it really that simple?" 

Carol laughs, "No, life's filled with challenge, complexity and obstacles, but you're worth it. You're worth the good things that are coming Natalie, you just have to believe it, and I might be biased because I birthed and raised you, but you've always been a fighter, always. You were such a pleasant surprise, but it didn't come without challenges."

She exhales sharply, breathing in loudly, "I've been told that before."

"There's a reason we never held you back. We spent the first four years of your life worried we were going to lose you, but Dr. Kerson saved you, and helped us heal. When you love something, or in your case, someone, you'll fight like hell. And believe me, when it got to be too much for the rest of the family, they stepped back and I fought, to near death a few times because of the stress, but we're both here, and that should mean something to you. Don't you dare give up on life, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," she's laughing through the tears.

"I love you with everything I am," Carol whispers softly.

"I know," she whispers, tears of gratitude streaming down her face.

LJ stands behind her, tears cascading down his own face.

She holds her hand out, feeling him take it, "I love you more than you'll ever know. Thanks for never giving up on me."

"Blood is the most important tie that binds us together, from the moment you looked into my eyes for the first time? I was done," Carol laughs, "You had all of us wrapped around your pinky fingers."

She leans into her brother, who's now sitting beside her on the couch, "I still do," she winks at him.

She feels his chest rumble with soft laughter.

"I'll talk to you soon," Carol says.

Natalie nods, "I love you too Mom, until next time."

She turns to her eldest sibling, "Dinner?"

"Well, yeah, but not this early, how are you?"

"What was it like?"

"I'll tell you what, June of 1982 almost ended up living to the 'June Gloom' moniker, but Mom's right. It's part of the reason we've always been so protective of you," he tells her honestly.

"I guess it took me this long to understand that. How did I avoid long term health issues though?"

"Because people prayed for you," he admits, "People legitimately had their hands over you in prayer. It made me believe in a higher power. I'm not religious, but it gave me something to hold on to. It was bleak for a while Nat, we spent the first four years of your life in and out of doctors appointments and therapy sessions. That's why I always refused to let you go anywhere without me until we were sure you were healthy enough. D and C too."

"I love you Junior," she whispers.

She blinks, "Am I the reason?"

"That I decided to go into CT instead of general or family med?"

"Yeah," she grins.

"Partly," he nods, smiling at her.

Natalie turns at the sound of a key.

Lou appears, and Darian beams, "You best get up and hug me, brat!"

Natalie stands up, rolling her eyes as she approaches Darian and throws her arms around her, "Hey you."

"Hey yourself," the nurse practitioner beams, "How's my favorite pediatrician?"

She smirks, "Did you just admit it?"

"Tell other people and I'll vehemently deny," Darian deadpans, Lou laughing out loud.

"Did you miss this?" LJ laughs from the couch.

"The banter is quite amusing," Lou nods, still laughing and Natalie shrugging and shaking her head with a big smile on her face.

Louie looks down, "Dad?"

LJ sprints upstairs.

"So it's 4:30, so what's everyone doing for dinner?" Darian and Kyla ask in unison.

Natalie snorts, "God I love you two!"

"That's happening a lot more often now that we're on the same shift," Darian laughs.

"But also, the question," Kyla chuckles, "Let's wait for everyone to get here, and maybe I can order in, I normally cook when it's our turn to host the weekly dinner, but I'-- it was a long shift today."

"I'm training to take over as the chief of patient and medical services, I hear you," Darian exhales.

"Wine going to be a part of it? If you two don't feel like cooking I can take Katie and Junior to go shopping for fixings for the meal when we figure out what we want," Natalie supplies.

"I am officially taking you up on that offer," Kyla nods, Darian agreeing with a nod of her own.

"Done, it's all on me," she says as they reach in to give her money.

"You sure Bean?" Darian raises a brow.

"I'm hardly ever home D," Natalie nods, "Let me do this."

"Okay then," the elder of the two sisters nods.

Natalie beams as Louie appears, LJ holding him, "I almost forgot to give him his meds."

"That explains why you ran out of here so fast," Natalie raises a brow.

"Sometimes I don't feel like I'm doing a good job," he sighs.

"Hey now," Louie and Kyla shake their heads.

"It's like that for every parent, but you know you're doing great brother," Darian pats him gently on the back, lightly pinching her godson's cheek, "You are so dang cute!"

"I love you too Auntie Dee," Louie giggles.

Natalie watches it all unfold, and she feels a warm feeling in her heart, this is where she needed to be.

And she regrets nothing about where she is, she is home.


	5. Things To Be Thankful For.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special Thanksgiving for my family today, as one of my younger cousins turns 14. 
> 
> Happy thanksgiving to those of you who are here in the US!

Natalie was just about done with the appetizers, "Hey Junior? Help me?"

LJ appears about a second later, "Nice! Did we just go back in time twenty years?"

She laughs, "Take these out to everyone please."

"Yes M'aam," he jokingly salutes.

"Get out!" she laughs, turning back to the salads.

Thirty minutes later, Natalie came out with her entree, "Dig in!"

"Rub a dub!"

"Thanks for the grub!" everyone chorused back with a laugh, Nat grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"So other than the kid," Lou grins.

"Today was so hard!" Kyla groans.

"Training is killing me," Darian sighs.

"I'd say today was the easiest day I've had in ages, I got to hang out with two of my favorite people in the world," LJ smiles, "I go back to work Wednesday."

"Me?" Nat shrugs, "Well, the dumpster fire that's my personal life aside, I'm glad to be here with you all. I really needed it."

"Can I just say," CJ clears his throat, "That after all that, we're glad you can be here? That was scary as hell."

"For me too CJ," she nods knowingly, "Your turn Des."

Destiny smiled from where she was seated next to her twin, "I'm so grateful that we get to be here together. Nat, I love you, I wish your visit was taking place under better circumstances, but I'm glad you're here."

Natalie sighs happily, nodding.

"I am so glad, circumstances aside, that we're all here," LJ said, "I know Mom couldn't be here for the next few weeks, but that's why we have FaceTime, and I'm thankful for that.'

"Me too, You know, I love you kids," Lou choked up, "I've tried my best to raise you right, and clearly, your mom and I have done a wonderful job."

"Daddy," Darian whispers.

Natalie took Lou's hand, "We love you Dad."

"I love you all too," Lou says.

After dinner and clean up, Nat sat on the closed porch with her sisters, including Kyla.

Darian caught Natalie's eyes, reaching into the cooler, "Here kid."

"Deschutes? Nice," Nat nods, popping the can open.

"Mirror Pond, my favorite," Kyla grins, raising her can.

The family gathered raised their cans in toast, "To Wealth, Health."

"And figuring things out," Nat supplied.

"Cheers!" they nod, clinking their cans together.

Natalie took a strong pull, "I, am, home."

Darian chuckles, "And we're so very happy."


	6. Second Nature

She was up and showered before anyone else woke. Lou had given his daughter a spare set of house keys, and so dressed and layered up with a hoodie and a light jacket. Nat slid on her leggings and the various necessary garments (including socks and her running shoes) and hopped out on the porch to start stretching. It was about a mile and a half to Kyla and LJ's, and she had to get warmed up so she didn't pull a muscle. Locking the door behind her, she set out with her phone in her jacket pocket, to run.

45 minutes later, she was chugging from her water bottle as she rang the bell.

Katie waved from the window, LJ laughing as he peeked out, "Hey!" she chirped gleefully, a grin on her sweat soaked face.

"Good morning you," LJ grins, "Ky is making breakfast."

"I have to get to school," Katie kisses Natalie on the cheek.

"And me to work," he twirled the Mustang keys on his finger, "see you after, I've only got three surgeries today."

"Until then," Nat smiles.

45 minutes later, Kyla departs for work in a Lyft, Natalie locking up behind her.

Nat goes into the office, firing up the one of the Ipads. Looking for the label, she finds the Wifi password and the passcode for Ipad #4, calling Carol.

"Hi sweetheart," Carol smiles, "How's it going?"

"I'm doing well, Dad's with CJ today," Natalie smiled, "I'll head back soon, I was having breakfast with Ky and Louie, so I've got his car seat in the Camry."

"He's a bit on the small side," Carol frowns.

"I'll be at his appointments next week Mom, we'll take good care of him, Dad too," Natalie reassures her, "try to enjoy this time off, you deserve it. If push comes to shove I'll send for you two, and you can bring Owen out, unless Helen insists on keeping him there."

"Well, we've not crossed that line yet," Carol sighs, "And truthfully? I think I'm so used to the chaos, that I'm expecting its presence all the time."

"I get it," Natalie nods knowingly, "Hey you!!"

"hiya beautiful!" Owen beams, "Miss ya."

"I miss you too," Natalie laughs, "A lot honestly."

"You okay?" the younger Manning asks his mother.

"I'm- I'm getting back there, slowly but surely," she tells him honestly.

"Take your time," Owen whispers, "I've got a lot of support here. I know you'll be back as soon as you can be."

"I promise you that," Natalie nods in agreement, "You have my word."

"Owen!" Helen's voice rings out.

"Coming grandma!" he calls back, "I've been summoned," he giggles.

Nat chuckles, "All right, i love you!"

"Love you too, bye!" he kisses Carol on the cheek before running out of the room.

"By far the best thing I've ever done," Natalie smirks.

Carol beams, "I feel that way about my own kids," the Conte family's matriarch winked.

Natalie grinned.

"Well, we're heading out, thanks for letting us use the car, Helen has to go shopping for an upgrade soon, so, she's got her car in the garage at her place."

"I am aware, and you're welcome," Natalie grins wider.

"Soon," Carol smiles.

"Count on it," Natalie nods.

She plays Solitare and taps into the Netflix subscription, syncing her headphones to the Ipad.

After her show ends, LJ comes back, Louie in his arms, "You ready to go back to Dad's? CJ wants to meet for lunch."

"You're early!" Nat blinks.

"Yeah, I got covered for the other two surgeries," LJ laughs.

"Nice," she laughs, "How many teams?"

"We're five deep in the OR, thankfully, I have a feeling if I'd stayed to take the job at Med I'd be swamped and near death."

"I know you wanted to come back Junior, I'm not mad that you did, the entire family's here, minus your godson and me."

"Yeah, but I've always been super close to you," he shrugs modestly.

Louie grins, "That's because Auntie's awesome!"

"I try,' Nat kisses her nephew lovingly on the cheek.


End file.
